deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Urduja
Urduja is a legendary warrior princess later on became queen or Datu who is recognized as a heroine of either Pangasinan, Philippines or Champa, today located in Southern Vietnam. Though whether or not she actually existed is in contention among scholars, she is still considered a popular heroine and Philippine icon, especially in the Provence of Pangasinan. A historical reference to Urduja can be found in the travel account of Ibn Battuta, a traveler from Morocco. Urduja had proven herself in battle where her brother had fallen short, and so was granted charge over much of the kingdom. Battuta described Urduja as a warrior princess who personally fought in battles and duels and led a retinue of skilled female warriors riding on horseback. Urduja has been depicted as the only daughter of a Rajah Talawisi or Dalisay whose sons lost their lives defending their agricultural settlements in the Agno River valley and sea trade routes to their Srivijaya and Champa allies. Urduja became the prominent leader of her kingdom after her father died, trained in the art of war since she was a child and became an expert of various weapons such as swords, spears, and bows. She was also a renowned duelist and a skilled navigator. Commanded a flotilla of proas to protect her country's maritime trade networks against pirates and threats from Mongol ruled China. With her beauty and charm, she attracted many suitors. Princess Urduja was said to have announced that she would marry no man that could not defeat her in battle many have tried thus no one has ever accomplished her task. During her reign, she led her kingdom in many successful victories in battle against rival kingdoms, pirates, and outsiders who oppose and threaten her lands. Battle vs. Khutulun (by FilBox101) The army of the Yuan dynasty or the '' great Yuan'' sailed from Mongol-China was led by a Mongol-Princess Khutulun while on horse back and two Mongol-Warrior Henchman on foot,as they set foot into the shores of the island, leading for a Mongol invasion in the Kingdom of Luzon. On the planned execution, they were halt and confronted by Talawisi-warrior Princess Urduja while also riding with a horse together with her two Native Guards on foot and her army from the other side of field. As a noble leader of their respected kingdom,.. the two princesses negotiates and agreed on a match-up only to be assisted by two of their most trusted and skilled henchmens for a duel to the death to determine the better leader, also to determine the faith and condition of the land. as both parties watches at the distance witnessing a historic royal duel. Battle heated up as Khutulun and two of her skilled mongol-warriors charges onward as Urduja were also prepared by the incoming assault. Khutulun grabs her Mongol-composite bow and fires at Urduja immediately twice, Urduja manage to dodge the fire arrow shot while she blocked the second using her Kalasag ' shield pared with the Kampilan while both riding on a horseback. Urduja's command her two warrior subordinates two attack... as one of Khutulun's and Urduja's men came face to face one another, The Mongul carries a '''Turko-Mongol saber '''while the early Filipino warrior had a par of 'Sibat and a Kalasag, the Mongol warrior came up straight and tries to hacked an overhead strike using the sword, the Filipino warriror manage to block/defend and leaps backward. he planned to throw the Sibat on his opponent but unfortunately it only glances to the armored-helmet of his enemy. The Mongol warrior continue charges and knocks the Filipino warrior down using his plated shoulders, he kick the Kalasag off and slashed the lesser protected Filipino warrior spilled over by his blood he died instantly. Khutulun: Urduja: Before the mongol warrior grins a win over his first kill, he was caught off guard and was hacked from behind on his expose part of his neck by another Filipino warrior that wields a Kampilan as he finished his job killing the first mongol of the battle , he went ahead to regroup with Urduja, Khutulun's while on horseback manage tracked and catches him she uses a Jida Lance to pierce the Filipino warrior at his back,.. he fell down and barely endures the pain. However Khutulun's switches to the the Composite bow once again and aim at the forehead of the Filipino Warrior and looses the arrow. (a perfect shot) Khutulun: Urduja: Urduja charges up to the second Mongol warrior straight, the Mongol warrior was knocked down and got stumbled upon by Urduja's horse, suddenly an arrow was let loose and struck Urduja horse and fell down... Urduja manage to re position herself without any hesitation she attack the mongol warrior.. while he is recovering for the inflicted damage by the steed using the Sibat she quickly thrust the mongol at the side of his neck.. ending his life permanently. (Khutulun ) VS (Urduja ) The one on one match-up, Khutulun's attempts to fire an arrow at Urduja directly hits her, luckly she(Urduja) able to sustain and survive a fatal shot at she was been hit to her right arm. Urduja take the arrow off and pick the Sibat and Kalasag. As Khutulun resume her long ranged attack Uraduja manages to block the arrow that was loosen upon her. Picking up the right time Urduja threw her Sibat at Khutulun's horse and fell, Khutulun was able to unmounted herself by leaping and landed firmly. Both Khutulun and Urduja stares one another, inching to end the duel in a grand finale. Khutulun's on the offense and strikes first with a Turko-Mongol saber on her hands, as Urduja held her ground in a defensive stance she had her Kampilan and her damage inflicted Kalasag. The two warrior-princess engage Khutulun swung her as Urduja manage to duck and counter with her own Kampilan, Khutulun manage to reset her stance and block Urduja's attack. Another attempted attack from Urduja, Khutuluns manage to lock-on her(Urduja) and successfully disarmed Urduja's Kampilan with an additional Kick on the Mid-section backs Urduja away momentarily. A combinations of sword attacks from Khutulun putting Urduja at a dis-advantage still armed with the Kalasag as Urduja sheild''(due to it was made from a harden wood)begun to take series damage from the Saber of Khutulun with a powerful one strike in penetrates and cut the Kalasag nearly in between yet Khutulun's Saber was stuck on the Kalasag, Urduja was given a chance she lunges down the Kalasag and pin the Saber to the sand with it. Urduja's punches Khutulun to the face...provokingly unto Urduja surprise Khutulun quickly draws her '''Mongolian Dagger' and attack Urduja directly face front, Urduja manage to dodge the strike yet again as Khutulun seize the moment she grab Urduja instantly and threw her off on the side which Khutulun's display her strength in wrestling. Holding the dagger she(Khutulun) decided to stab Urduja while she's lying on the sand. Urduja vigilantly manage to avoid as Khutulun able to stab nothing but sand, Urduja re-positioned herself a series of a dagger attack use by Khutulun despite her evasions she(Urduja) also taken series of slight cuts and bruises due to her lack of armory. With a force full reckless strike Urduja holds the dagger, uses Khutulun's strength against her and successfully disarmed and dropped the dagger with a delivering elbow strikes upon Khutulun's chin keeping her at bay for the moment. Khutulun's see's the Jida Lance soaked with sand and water she picks it up and attacks Urduja valiantly,. Urduja once more calmly evades the lance underneath pick up her Gunong at her back delivered a slashing attack on Khutuluns neck follow by a vicious stab at her back. Khutuluns found herself bleeding tremendously known she had lost the duel to the death and fell unto the watery sand of the shore. Urduja's men cheered and howls for their leader defeating her opponent as of Khutulun's army were shocked and disappointed...as the Yuan elder councils beg for Khutulun's lifeless body to returned home, Urduja's agrees that her(Khutulun) remains will be returned back to her homeland with the exemption that Khutulun's Mongolian Composite bow will be taken as a token of Urduja's success and her glory. DEADLIEST WARRIOR WINNER: ''URDUJA '' Expert Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Filipino Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors